Wooden stakes are used in countless numbers in concrete-paving work wherein such stakes ar used to stabilize concrete-pouring forms. Usually, such a stake is sharpened at one end so as to facilitate pounding the sharpened stake into earth, as by striking an opposite end of the sharpened stake with a sledge hammer.
Conventionally, wooden stakes are sharpened with power saws or with hand tools, such as hatchets. As sharpened therewith, such stakes tend to have substantially flat, bevelled faces at their sharpened ends.
Often, at a jobsite, it tends to be very inconvenient to resharpen used wooden stakes. Consequently, used wooden stakes having dulled, frayed, or broken ends tend to be commonly discarded, rather than resharpened.
There has been a need for a machine, which may be conveniently employed at a jobsite, for sharpening new wooden stakes and for resharpening used wooden stakes. This invention is addressed to such need.